Big Cock at the Gym
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: BoyXBoy slash. Alfie and who ever you want. I didn't state who...


**Big Cock At Gym**

It's lower body day today at the gym. I did the usual for my legs: leg curls, leg presses and getting on the treadmill for an hour. It was a typical workout day except for the naked older black muscular man who just walked into the restroom with me.

I'm washing my hands as he walks in. He's completely naked and really muscular. There's sweat dripping from his beautiful body. He's about 6'3" (and he's not even wearing shoes), he's ripped and has a very well-built chest. He looks like he's in his mid 40s.

I'm assuming he's naked because he's about to go take a shower.  
>He soon finishes his business. Looking at him through the mirror in front of me as I pretend to keep washing my hands, I can see him still standing in front of the urinal, standing two feet away from it. His long thick uncut black cock is sticking straight out, fully erect. At this point, I doubt he was even emptying his tank...<p>

The black man notices me staring at his erect cock through the mirror and he turns to me, smiles cockily and asks, "You like this big black dick"? He then starts stroking his meaty black cock, pulling the foreskin back and forth. The pink head is shiny with pre-cum.

It's an overload of sexiness for me. Sweat dripping from his beautiful muscular black body, his big thick uncut cock leaking pre-cum, the way he's stroking it...

I turn around slowly to look straight at his erect member. "Yes," I say, unable to take my eyes off of his throbbing manhood, "I like that big black cock". The black man smiles again and continues his slow strokes.

I'm so glad there's nobody else in the restroom right now. I've never had big black cock before, so is this my chance to finally get some? Will this attractive black man let me suck him off? Will he fuck my hole? I'm really hoping it's both, because this man is fucking beautiful.

He has long muscular legs, thick beefy thighs, great tight abs and a massive chest. His arms are huge too, as well as his immense package. He has closely cut hair, a salt 'n' pepper beard and gorgeous full lips. Every beautiful inch of this man is glistening with sweat.

The man winks at me and nods toward his cock. I walk slowly towards him and rest on my knees, staring up at him and his thick black dick.

His meat is even larger up close. It looks like it's at least 11 inches long and it's as thick as a soda can. He puts his hands on his hips and moves forward, putting his uncut monster mere inches from my face. "Well?" he asked, swinging his meat left and right.

As it swings in front of me, an urge comes over me, an urge that needs to be satisfied. I need his huge black cock, and I need it now.

I lunge forward, putting my lips on the pink head of his cock, stopping it from swinging any longer. The black man pushes his dick forward further into my mouth, and moans softly. The taste of his big black cock covered in pre-cum is exquisite.

It's impossible to suck him all the way down though, so my lips are stretched around his dick. I pull away from his cock and lap up the dripping pre-cum from his cock and look up at him and exclaim, "It's fucking huge! Wow!"

The black man laughs heartily and I start stroking his thick cock. I look closer at it and see thick veins spread throughout. I push his foreskin back and see a drop of fresh pre-cum ooze out of his slit. I lap at it hungrily.

"So, you like big black dick, huh?" he asks me, as I continue licking and savoring his thick veiny meat. I look up at him with his cock-head in my mouth and say, "mm-hmm!" He laughs again.

I continue sucking and slurping on his cock, occasionally licking and sucking on his big low-hanging nuts. I'm loving every inch of his thick black meat, sucking the precum out of it and trying to stick more of his thick manhood in my mouth.

Finally he pulls his beautiful cock away and motions for me to follow him. I stand up and follow. He leads me to the showers with his big black dick seemingly leading the way.

We stop in front of a shower stall, and he pulls the curtain to the side. Have I mentioned how much I love the privacy in the shower stalls in this gym?

He steps inside and I follow after him. He closes the curtain and wraps his muscular arms around my waist, pulling me close and squeezing my ass cheeks. It feels so good how he's working my ass, his big hands rubbing and squeezing...

"You ever been fucked by a big black dick before?" he asks, while starting to kiss my neck softly and breathing heavily. I almost have a hard time answering due to his hands and lips stimulating me.

He continues to kiss my neck and rub my ass as he pushes his big thick cock against my average-sized one. I'm really turned on by the size difference between my 6 inch cock and his thick foot-long monster. His big veiny black dick is so masculine, ready to fuck. I need him inside of me...

"No," I answer finally, "I'm a virgin."

He pulls away from kissing me. "Oh yeah? I'll be gentle with you then, baby... at first," he says lustfully while winking. He turns me around and I put my hands against the wall. He positions my ass so that it sticks out, perfect for him to start fucking me.

He then gets on his knees behind me and starts gently massaging my asshole with his fingers. He circles my hole with it softly, getting closer to my entrance with each motion. With every twirl of his digit, my tight hole relaxes more and more.

The muscular black man reaches up and turns the water on, covering us with hot water and washing away our sweat. Mist fills the shower.

He then reaches for a small bottle of lube that was hidden away in the corner of the shower stall and squeezes a small amount of lube onto his hands. He sticks his slicked up finger in my hole and swirls it around and rubbing my prostate, causing me to moan.

My sexy master grabs my stiff uncut cock and starts stroking me as he finger-fucks my asshole, making my cock ooze pre-cum. He sticks a second finger in my hole and finger-fucks me some more, and then a third finger.

Soon I'm ready for him to fuck me.

He stands up behind me, and I can feel him put his thick cockhead at my entrance. The head is right at my hole, ready to enter me. "Are you ready to get fucked?" he asks.

I nod.

With that, he puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer to him and pushes his cockhead into me slowly. His slicked-up cockhead is right at my hole, already starting to stretch it open for the rest of his meat.

He's working his thick black cock into me, slowly stretching me.

The black man inches his thick cock into my rectum an inch at a time, allowing my hole to get used to it before he enters me further. It's uncomfortable for a few minutes with every new inch, but after a while, the discomfort turns into pure pleasure.

Soon, he's halfway inside of me. The discomfort of being stretched so much by his big thick black cock has subsided, and he's starting to push it further into me.

Suddenly, we hear some noises. Another gym member and his buddy are entering the shower area and they're babbling about their motorcycles. "Shh, let's try to keep quiet," the black man whispers into my ear, still working his thick meat into me. I nod and push my ass back onto his cock.

The men outside are still talking and my penetrator is still working on getting his huge black cock into me. It's only a couple of inches left until he's buried completely in my hole. I feel so filled with his big uncut black dick, and it feels so fucking good that I can't help but let out a quiet but long and pleasured moan.

"Did you hear that?" one of the guys asks the other. The black man covers my mouth with his large hand and finishes shoving his cock into my hole. At this point, I don't even care about being heard. My sphincter is throbbing with lust, wrapped tightly around his big black dick. He's fully erect and throbbing inside of me, each throb stimulating my prostate, causing me to leak even more precum than before.

"Must have been nothing. Anyway, so the other day..." one of the guys trails on. The black man pulls out slowly and then reenters me, filling me up with his thick cock once again.

My sexy master is really picking up the pace now, pulling all the way out, then all the way back in. It's no long a struggle to get him inside of me. Soon the guys leave, and it's back to just the two of us fucking.

He removes his hand from my mouth and kisses me, "Sorry for covering your mouth like that. Just making sure we wouldn't get interrupted," he says, still fucking my hole.

"It's fine, just please, please keep fucking me," I moan in response.

"For how long?"

"I don't care; just don't stop... please..."

The man then starts pounding me faster and harder, each deep stroke sliding along my prostate and making me drip more. Soon, I can hear slightly sloppy, wet slapping sounds coming from my ass as he enters me again and again. His big thick black cock is turning my asshole into nice wet cream pie.

He's moaning and breathing hard into my ear, and I'm moaning and panting with him. We no longer care if anybody hears us; we're both going to cum no matter what.

His thick cock is really reaming my now well-worked and stretched hole, and I'm starting to feel exhausted from the overload of pleasure.

I'm being pounded really deep and hard, and I can tell my top is close to busting his nut. He's panting really hard as he slams into my bowels, pounding my creamy wet hole.

Finally, a few last quick deep thrusts followed by one final thrust, and he cumming inside of me. He lunges forward and pulls me closer, getting in really deep and seeding my insides. I can feel his big thick cock throb and shoot inside of my worked ass, and soon I start ejaculating too. His thick cock put so much pressure on my prostate that I just had to bust.

My throbbing sphincter is massaging his thick cock too, coaxing out more of his hot load into my cum-sloppy entrance. "Aww, yeah," he moans happily as his motions slow down.

Soon he stops completely and just stays inside of me, still fully erect and throbbing.

"So, how'd you like that? Your first big black dick," he asks, slowly starting to fuck me again. Our breathing has gone back to normal, but his cock is still hard.

"I fucking loved it. It was fucking amazing! Thank you," I tell the man, pushing my ass back onto his meat. We stay like this, slowly fucking, for a few minutes until he pulls out.

"Just one last thing. Push that load back out for me. I want to see it," he tells me, squatting behind me and coaxing my legs apart. I raise my ass for him and he puts his hands on each cheek, spreading my ass and exposing my creamy hole.

"Come on, push," he urges.

I push, and I can feel his warm load dribble out of my hole. "Yeah, fuck yeah..." he says as it oozes out of me slowly. Then he sticks his tongue against my balls and licks upwards, licking up all of his cum, swirling it around my hole. It feels fucking amazing.

His long tongue darts in and out of my hole, making me moan in pleasure. He gives me a couple of long licks before he stands up and turns me around. He pulls me closer and puts his full lips against mine, opening my mouth with his warm tongue, letting me taste his cum.

We make out like this for a few minutes, our tongues sliding against each other, until he finally pulls away. "We've got to do this again some time. My place?" he asks, grabbing my ass one last time.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So I noticed that I haven't made a story of Alfie, and someone requested a BoyXBoy story forever ago and they did say which character so... I didn't say who the other character is because I don't see Alfie with any of the guys in HOA so I will let you guys pick. I hope you enjoyed my story! See you on the 16th!**


End file.
